


Never

by Gelsey



Category: 300 (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never known it could hurt this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

Gorgo stood perfectly still in the field as Dilios made his way across the field towards her. No matter that she had never expected her husband to return from this expedition; the pain that seized her wouldn’t have allowed her to move if she’d wanted to.

She’d hoped she would see her husband again, but something had told her from that last time he’d covered her body with his that it would truly be the last.

He’d never know of her betrayal, no matter that it had been done for Sparta. 

But she’d never see him again, and the pain numbed her soul. She accepted the necklace she tied around her husband’s neck when he’d left, the one with the wolf’s tooth that he’d given her so long ago. It was only right to drop it around her son’s neck, who would so shortly be torn from her side as well.

She’d never known her heart could hurt so very much.


End file.
